The switch
by shujouteki gekido
Summary: What if Team Gai and Team 7 switched. And What is Gai's secretI dont own naruto
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic. Before Time skip

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"For the next month Team Gai and us are going to switch" said Kakashi.

"What we have to study with that freak" Sakura said pointing towards Gai.

"Gai-sensai I gonna miss you" Lee said.

"Me too Lee me too" Gai said

Gai-sensei" Lee said

"Lee" Gai said. Sunset appears with Lee and Gai crying.

"I still don't get how they do that" Naruto said.

"Finally we can leave him" Neji said. Tenten agreed.

One day later

"Okay guys we must relight the flames in you" Gai said pulling out some speed.

"WTF!" Sakura said. Gai lights it up.

"Ooh Come on now pass it around" Gai said. Hands it to Naruto.

Naruto smokes some "OMGOMGOMGIcan'tstoptalking" Naruto said. Hands it to Sasuke.

"Well I've done worse" Sasuke said taking a hit. "WOAHIFEELLIKERUNNINGHUNDREDLAPSWHO'SWITHME?" Sasuke said. Hands it to Sakura.

"Well if Sasuke-Kun does it so do I" Sakura says taking a hit. "LET'SGORUNTHOSELAPSSASUKE-KUNJUSTMEANDU!"

"I'MCOMINGTOO." Naruto said.

"That's the way Your flaming youth has been relight" Gai said.

500 laps later

"Yay Sensei" Naruto said.

"Gai-sensei" Naruto said

"Lee I mean Naruto" Gai said Sunset appears.

"Now I understand how it works" Naruto said.

"Now you understand everything" Gai said.

Later that day

"So Gai gave you his secret stuff" Neji asked

"Yah now I understand everything" Naruto said.

"Didn't you listen in class when they said Don't do drugs"

"Nope"

"well I bet Sasuke and Sakura aren't dumb enough to do that stuff"

"HEYGUY'SWATCHADOINGWANTTORUNLAPS" Sasuke said.

"OMG he didn't" Neji said.

"IDIDN'TJUSTHAVEALITTLEIFOUNDSHINOINANALLEYANDHEGAVEMETENPOUNDS." Sasuke said.

"SASUKE-KUNWHEREAREYOU" Sakura said.

"GOTTAGOSAKURAISEVENMOREABSECIVEWENDRUNK" Sasuke said. Sasuke leaves.

"WHERE'DDIDMYSASUKE-KUNGO" Sakura said. Neji points towards Sasuke left.

"AHHHHHHHH" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke reappears

"OMGSHEKISSEDMEGROSSGROSSGROSS" Sasuke said.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura yelled.

"OMGSHE'SCOMINGAGAIN.AHH."

"Neji-kun was I like that the first time I did that." TenTen Said.

"Let's just say you and Lee spent the night together." Neji responded.

"WHAT OMG y didn't you tell me that. GROSS"

FLASHBACK

TenTen just had her third hit. "OMGLEE-KUNYOULOOKSOHOT.IWANTTOTOUCHYOURBODY." said Tenten.

"IT would be an honor to have you honorably engage in Intercourse with you." Lee said.

"LEEIDIDN'TKNOWYOUKNEWSUCHBIGWORDSNOWGETNAKED."

The next day

TenTen and Lee walk out filled with sweat and half naked.

"OMGLEEIDIDN'TKNOWYOUWERETHATGOODANDYOUHAD20POUNDASYOURWEIGHTS."

Lee cries "that costed 10000 yen and you had it in one night.

End of flashback

"OMG why didn't you tell me"

"Because I didn't feel like bothering you" Neji said.

"Hey did Sasuke just come by here." Shikamaru said.

"What'd he do?" Neji said.

"He came by kissed Ino and Ino and him smoked 5 pounds right in front of me"

"SHIKAMARU-KUNWHEREAREYOUIWANNAKISSYOU" Ino yelled.

"I'm starting to think that Speed is a sex drug" Neji said

"THEREYOUARESHIKAMARU-KUNIFINALLYFOUNDYOU" Ino said

"OMG she found me" Shikamaru said.

"COMEHERESHIKAMARU-KUNIWANTTOTOUCHYOU" Ino said.

"WTF is up with this drug" Shikamaru yelled while running.

"NOOOOOOOO" Ino said. Running after him.

"hey guy's" Naruto said.

"Wow Naruto I figured you would be high on this drug" TenTen said.

"IT's funny I think I'm immune to it I had 20 lbs. and I feel nothing"

"WTF you had 20 lbs. and you didn't o.d." Neji and TenTen said.

"No but Kyuubi is feeling pretty high right now" Naruto said. Everyone laughed.

"Hello everyone where is Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi said.

"HIKAKASHI-SENSEIGAI-SENSEIISAWESOMEGOTTARUNSAKURAISCRAZY" Sasuke said.

"SASUKE-KUNCOMEBACKIWANNATOUCHYOURBODY" Sakura said.

"Well that pretty much answers that question." TenTen said.

"OMG he didn't did he" Kakashi said.

"He did."

"Who does he think he is giving my student's drugs."

"Man Gai may be weird but his work is a lot easier."

* * *

This should be a Two shot the second on Team Gai's point of view. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was going to update sooner but I got a new laptop and then it broke so I had to redo it. Now this is in Rock Lee's, Ten Ten's and Neji's POV. This is a week or so after The team seven's and Gai's switch

"Wahhhhhhhh" lee cried

"Lee I'm sure Gai didn't really mean Naruto was his favorite student he was just amazed at how much he can take without O.D.ing" TenTen comforted.

"But my flames of youth have been lit many more times than his see" he starts smoking it. Right then is the time Kakashi choose to show up.

"Lee you will not be doing that while my student instead use your time to spy on women" Kakashi gets slapped by Ten Ten.

"But Kakashi-sensei if I don't practice how will I beat Naruto-kun"

"Lee trust me."

Later at the hot spring

"What are we doing here" Neji asked irritantly.

"Yah why would we be at the hotsprings to train….. unless" TenTen replied. She whacks Kakashi upside his head.

"Ow… what was that for?" Kakashi asked hurt.

"You brought us here to help you peak you pervert"

"What no I brought you here for reconaisse"

"Ooh what do we do"

" You see those girls in the string bikinis over there, Watch them TenTen and make sure nothing bad happens, Lee Swirl around that springs over there to see if any enemy is there"

"Hai" Lee and TenTen said in unison

"And what should I do" Neji said.

"Neji your job is the most important use your byukugan to see through there clothes and tell me what you find"

"How would that help"

drool "hmph it will help us notice if there is any poison in her system, ready go"

"weapon mistress in position"

"Faster than you in position"

"Pretty eyes in position and next time I get to pick the cover names"

"But I like you cover name" TenTen said.

"Ready team Operation Hot springs is a go"

"Byukagan" Neji said activating his Kekkai Genkai.

"There are no poison in there system" Neji said

"Okay tell me more about there Chest area"

"Their breasts are firm and lar--- what am I saying its clear"

"Damn almost had the info I needed" Kakashi whispered

" Lee your on" Neji said. Lee starts running all over the water splashing the girls"

"Objective complet Lee" Kakashi said. "TenTen what do you see"

"I see Neji drooling over their body" TenTen said angrily " And a Lonely pervert who is using his team for Peeking at women"

At this Kakashi ran like the wind with TenTen after him.

"Well Neji it's just you and me wanna share this with me"

"No drool pretty women"

"Okay" Lee puts a lb. in and smokes it."Ahh"

"Pretty women make Neji horny" Neji said to himself.

Moments later

"Kakashi-sensei when I catch up to you you are dead."

"Well then you better not catch up to m---" Kakashi said before running into none other than his self proclaimed rival Gai

"Kakashi my rival I see you in my student are in a fight"

"What the hell man you didn't tell me she would go all psycho about peeping"

"And you didn't tell me that Naruto could do so much speed"

"I didn't knoooww" Kakashi said.

"I finally caught up to you you Lonely peeping pervert" TenTen said as she beat the crap out of Kakashi.

Meanwhile with Naruto

"Omg Sasukee you said that this stuff was like speed, but I feel so calm" Naruto said.

"Man you've gotten it all wrong it's the same but different see" Sasuke said as he took a hit of Weed.

Just then there was a loud knock then it fell down "SASUKEKUNYOUTHOUGHTYOUCOULDGETAWAYBUTYOUCANT EVIL LAUGH" Sakura said

"Sakura calm down and have some of this" Sasuke hands her the bowl.

"ooommmgg this makes me feel so calm"

"See" They sit there and smoke it for five hours.

* * *

I will continue if anyone wants me too although not till i finish my other story 


End file.
